Loving Without Heart
by 7purple-diamond-reversed
Summary: Destiny turns every right and left and makes Crystal and Cato meets the half way. Is it too late to turn around? Or do they even want to turn at all? First ff, read and review : thx
1. 1 Prologue Moving

**My first story! I take critics and anything. I know this story probably suck compare to those stories out there but -finger crossed-. Review would be nice :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loving Without Heart**

_We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. –We Found Love, Rihanna_

Crystal opens the apartment door. It's her friend apartment. And from now on, it's hers too. She moves out from her house that night and she swear to herself that she won't come back to that hell. She rather lives in this shabby apartment, on the suburb area of district 2, then going back to her crazy parents.

She steps in and scans the room. 'Not so bad,' she thought to herself. 'I can survive with this.' She then turns around, hearing her friend, Nicole, screams out her name.

"Crystal! Oh my! You really are moving in! Oh, I'm so excited!" Nicole hugs her and Crystal can't help but laughs.

"Yeah, so here I am!" she can't hide her excitement either. 'This is a new chapter of your life.' She thought.

-o0o-

* * *

**Click next chapter guys! :D **


	2. 2 Twist of Faith

**Thank you for reading so far! Keep reading, I'll try my best to make the story better. Enjoy!**

* * *

-o0o-

_They said that good thing takes time. But really great thing happens in the blink of an eye. –One in a Million, Hannah Montana_

Crystal has been living with Nicole for two weeks now, and she's known by her new neighborhood as 'The New Girl in Apartment 58'. The apartment numbered by floors. So for example, 58 means room on 5th floors, number 8. There are 6 floors on that apartment.

Right now, Crystal and Nicole are hanging out at apartment 47. It's Nicole's boyfriend apartment, Aaron, and his friend, Cato. They've been living there for over a year, so they got a bigger room and a better view. Well, is not like that's such thing as beauty at district 2, but there is this big window in that room that you could open like a door, leading to an emergency stairs outside. And since the first time Crystal sees it, she can't help but feeling a little jealous to the boys for having this gorgeous window.

Just like now, she's sitting on the window frame, and stares outside to the sky, humming some random song. She knows that Nicole probably still lip locking with Aaron and she's not gonna stay on the same room as them.

Then, she feels something, or someone, moving beside her. She turns her head and her eyes met another pair of blue piercing eyes. She looks away, and can't help but compare those eyes with the blue of the sky.

Cato settles himself next to her. Crystal feels her own body tensing. It's now that she doesn't know Cato. They're in the same class at school, and she sometimes spots him at the training centre. But they have different social life, so they don't speak a lot to each other. All she knows about him were just rumors and gossips that reach her ears even though she couldn't care less about them. So, she just ignores him and keeps watching the sky, humming to herself.

Cato then turns his attention to her. "You have a good voice" he said, suddenly. Crystal snaps her neck and faces him. It's been a while since someone giving her compliments her about her voice. The last and only person that ever gives her compliment about it was her big brother. She knows that her voice is good, great even. Her brother always says that it's a gift. And she used to sing to him every night. Until one night, her brother didn't return home, and he never did. After that night, she stops singing, and only sings to herself and for herself.

But now, this boy, with that one sentence, brings back all the memories she tried so hard not to remember. And she suddenly got mad at him. She tries to compose herself, because she knows it's not his fault. She manages to choke out something sounds like 'thank you' and just keeps silence.

She feels his eyes stare hard at her. Sighing, she turns and faces him. "What?" she said, trying not to sounds too snappy.

Cato raises his eyebrows, "You don't want to talk about it?"

She frowns, "talk about what exactly?"

"Well, I guess Nicole hasn't told you yet then." He answered.

"Tell me what?" she don't know what it is, but she knows it's not gonna be good. "Please tell me she's not pregnant with Aaron"

Cato chuckles, "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Asked Crystal, becoming more impatient.

"You and I," he paused. "We're moving in together."

-o0o-

* * *

**Click next chapter! :) and review would be nice, merci :D**


	3. 3 Fears in the Way

**This whole story is base on my imagination only. I use character and base story from The Hunger Games, and Suzanne Collins owns them. Not me. And I hope you all keep reading even though this story is not as amazing as The Hunger Games :) Thank you all!**

* * *

-o0o-

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller. Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. –Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), Kelly Clarkson._

"I thought we agreed with this arrangement. Me moving in here!" Crystal yells to Nicole. They are now in their apartment. As soon as Cato spills the news, Crystal pulls Nicole and drags her to their apartment and forces her to explain everything.

"I'm sorry! Aaron just asked me to move in with him, try to live together. Our relationship is becoming more serious and I want to take the next step! Just-" Nicole try to calm her friend down, but Crystal is furious.

"Next step?! You guys are still freaking 16! What then? You'll be married next year and having a twin the year after?!" yells Crystal.

"Is not like that. Just please Crystal, let me be happy." pleads Nicole.

"What about me?! You force me to live together with Cato?! I barely knew him! And you know how his reputation right! He changes his women twice a week! I mean, I'll be living with a man whore!" spats Crystal.

"That's not true. He's been a friend of Aaron for ages, and everything I heard about him from Aaron is always a good thing." Nicole tries to convince Crystal.

"Then why should I the one who move to his apartment? Why can't he move here?" Crystal walks back and forth on the kitchen, tries to calm herself.

"C, you will just move downstairs, is not that far. And you will have that cute window. I know you like it." Nicole smiles lightly.

Crystal sighs, "You're killing me! You could've talked to me first."

"I'm really, really sorry. It's all been a blur. I'm sorry…" Nicole puts on her puppyface. "Forgive me?" she bats her eyelids.

Crystal rolls her eyes. "Just shut up." She walks to the bathroom and slams the door. "I hate you!" she yells.

Nicole chuckles, "You're the best. Thank you!"

Then the bathroom door open and Crystal pops her head outside with horror expression on her face.

"What..?" Nicole frowns, stares at her friend face.

"I will have to share a freaking bathroom with that man whore!" Crystal chokes out in horror.

Nicole just keeps silence.

-o0o-

* * *

**Next chapter? Review?**


	4. 4 Boys Will be Boys

**Thank you for reading. I'm glad you came ;D**

* * *

-o0o-

_Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came. –Glad You Came, The Wanted._

"What the hell, dude?" Aaron confronts Cato after the girls left.

"What? I'm just telling her your plan." Cato shrugs.

"Well, can't you just let Nicole tell her? Now she's upset and-"

"Okay, I'm done listening to this crap. You better shut up. This whole thing is not my problem, until you drag me to it." Glares Cato

"How in the hell I drag you to my problem?"

"Well, you got to live with your girlfriend, and left me to live with this girl I don't know." Snaps Cato.

"Oh shut up you bastard. I know you don't mind living with Crystal." Aaron rolls his eyes.

A smirk crept into Cato's face, "Well, lucky for you she's pretty, so yeah I wouldn't mind. And soon, she wouldn't mind either."

"You twisted man." Aaron states. And both of them laugh.

-o0o-

* * *

******By the way, follow my tumblr, .com :) **

******Next chapter and review? I think so :D**


	5. 5 I'm not a gentleman

-o0o-

_I thought it would be okay if we shared everything. –Superhero, Cher Llyod._

"That would be the last." Crystal sighs, drops her things to the floor. It's the day she moves in with Cato. She tries not to think about it too much, but it's just bothers her in some weird way, she feels uneasy about this whole thing.

"Good, I thought you would just keep coming with more stuff. Like, really?" Cato frowns, scans his now messy apartment. It's always been messy, but with Crystal stuff pile everywhere, it's just making it worse.

"Don't even dare to protest." Crystal glares at him.

"Don't even dare snap at me. This is not my fault. Blame the couple!" He glares at Nicole and Aaron that standing on the front door of his –and Crystal- apartment.

Aaron just smirks, amused by the whole situation. On the other hand, Nicole feels guilty and sympathy for her friend. She knows Crystal never feels one hundred percents comfortable around guys. It's not like Crystal insecure or anything, she just doesn't like wasting her time making friends or searching for boyfriends. She just let them come to her, which she usually pushed away.

"Come on babe, let's fix my things." Aaron takes Nicole's hand and leads her upstairs, leaving Cato and Crystal alone.

Crystal waves to Nicole and closes the door. "So…" she bites her lips, feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"There's some stuff we need to make clear around here." States Cato.

"Okay… what's that?" she walks and sits on the kitchen counter.

"First of all, there's only one bathroom, so we have to share."

"I'm aware about that, thanks." She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Well, I don't want any fight every morning about who's using the bathroom first." He takes a seat on one of the chair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll always get it first. I'm up at 5 or 6. And from what I heard from Aaron, you never up until 8 or more."

Cato chuckles, "Well, then it's settles. Next one, the bed."

"What about it?" she frowns.

"There's only one bed here." He states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?! Wait a sec! This whole time, you and Aaron sharing bed?" asks her, shocked.

"Of course not. Well, sometimes, but not that often, like when we got drunk or stuff. One of us usually sleeps on the couch or on the floor. There's carpet here." He shrugs.

"Well, I am not going to sleep on couch or carpet." Crystal shakes her head.

Cato frowns, "And you expect me to do as you wish?"

"Well yeah. What kind of gentleman you are, letting me sleep on the couch."

"Well, sucks for you, I'm not a gentleman, so…" he stands up and smirks "Enjoy the couch."

Crystal stares at him as he walks to the other room. "Unbelievable." She curses under her breathe.

-o0o-


	6. 6 First Fight

**Wow, long time. I hope I still got readers out there :/ please please read and review guys. I loovee you all readers and reviewers :D thank you thank you:D Enjoy!**

* * *

-o0o-

_Cause its beautiful people like you. Who get whatever they want. And it's beautiful people like you. Who suck the life right out of my heart. –Beautiful People, Cher Lloyd ft. Carolina Liar._

Crystal brushes her teeth in hurry. She's planning on taking the bed over. She will not sleep on the couch! She quickly put her night gown and walks to the bedroom, ready to fight against that asshole. When she storms inside the bedroom, Cato already claims the bed, laying lazily on it watching tv. He didn't even bother to look up to her when she entered the bedroom. And that just makes her angrier.

"Get off! I'm going to sleep!" she yells at him.

"Hell no. this is my bed, remember?" He answered her, smirking.

"Wha-" she stared at him at bewilderment. "You-"

"Speechless babe?" he stares back at her smirking. "Well, we could always share if you want" He pats the space beside him.

"In your dream!" She spats out to him.

"Whatever then. Enjoy the couch." He shrugs, not even looks at her.

"Get off of the bed! I want to sleep! Get off! Get off!" Crystal starts screaming like a little girl, making Cato raises his eyebrows at her.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, amused by the whole situation.

"ME?! What is wrong with YOU?!" she points her finger at him, her eyes filled with anger.

"Me? I didn't do anything. I simply states what's mine." He looks at her smirking. "What do you gonna do about it?"

Crystal opens her mouth, and then closes it again. She can't believe she's now dealing with such an asshole, let alone living with one. She then spats at him, "you know what? Forget it. This is bullshit! I'm moving back with my parents. No more you, no more _this_." She gestures her hand around with fury then storms outside, taking her bag and slams the door, not wanting him to see her first tear drops down to her cheek.

* * *

**Keep reading guys! :) I hope you guys like it :D**


	7. 7 Feel It for the First Time

_****_**Keep reading guys :) **

* * *

_I throw my armor down and leave the battle ground for the final time. Now, I know I'm running from a warzone.-Warzone, The Wanted._

Cato watched as Crystal slammed the door in front of him. He flinched at the sound of it but doesn't move from where he stands. He then sighed. It's not even 24 hours yet since he officially living with that girl, but yet, they already started a world war three.

-ooo-

Cato already half asleep, lies on his bed in the dark when he heard a knock on his front door. "Shit" he mumbles. "Who in the hell visiting on this kind of time" he glances at the clock, it shows a quarter to two. The knock doesn't stop. So he got up and walks towards the door. "Who's there?!" he shouts, irritated.

"Just open the damn door!" answered the voice from outside.

Cato frowns. The voice sounds familiar. Then he realized.

"Crystal?" he said as he opens the door.

There, in front of him, standing Crystal, still clutching her strap bag on one of her shoulder. Her eyes are red and there's a tear stain on her cheek. She doesn't say a thing. She just pushes Cato aside and walks inside.

"Wha- wait." Cato follows her, as she throws her bag aside and stumbles to her bed.

"Hey! Get off from there." He shoo her, but then he stopped on his track, hearing a muffle noise from her direction.

"Wait, are you crying?" his voice fills with shock as he walks closer to her.

"No" Crystal chokes out, her head still buried in the pillow.

"What a liar." Cato chuckles as he climbs to the bed. "What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"It's none of your business" Crystal sits up and wipes her tears quickly.

Cato sighs, part irritated, part amused. "Fine, then get off of my bed." He demands.

Crystal looks at him, her anger starts rising again. "You're a complete asshole!" she yelled and pushed him. She storms outside the room, taking the pillow and a blanket with her.

"There! Enjoy your freaking bed!" she spats at him then turns and walks away with her head up high even though her tears starts falling down again.

Cato sits there, feeling something he never felt before.

Guilt.

* * *

**Review please :D and you can give me any suggestion for this story, or for another story I should write , anything really. any critics, anyone who don't like the story, just leave review. I'm open to any of your thoughts. thanks a lot for reading :D xxx**


	8. 8 It's Getting There

_It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry. –Big Girls Don't Cry, Fergie._

Crystal throws herself to the couch, pulling the blanket to cover her tiny figure. She tries to hold back her tears. She feels furious about the whole situation. Her situation here living with Cato, her parents, herself. She feels defenseless right now. Fragile. And she hates herself for feeling like that. So she tries to compose herself. She closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. But then she realizes she might just get a nightmare and that would make the whole thing ten times worse. So she decided to just lay awake and wait until the sun to shine in the morning and save her from all this pain.

-ooo-

Cato walks slowly and quietly into the living room slash kitchen, where he sees Crystal lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Cato sneaks beside her and pats her shoulder lightly. Reflect Crystal grabs his hand and twist it.

"Whoa, calm down there." Cato didn't even feel any sort of pain. He just curious –and concern, but of course he wouldn't admit that- about what happened between Crystal and her parents. Or maybe it has nothing to do with her parents, even though he doubts that.

When Crystal realizes it's just that asshole, she lets go of his hand and turns around, pretends to sleep.

Cato frowns, he's not used to be ignored by anyone. _Anyone_. So he tries again.

"Hey, come on, talk to me." He taps her shoulder lightly. But then, he realizes that her body is shaking. She's crying again. Now he kinda freak out. He never been in this kind of situation before. And he has this feeling –weird and disturbing feeling- to just wrap his hands around her and calms her down.

When he hears her sobbing, he decided to just do it. So, he wraps his hands around her waist and shoulder and pulls her up. Crystal didn't push him away. She just let him do as he pleased.

So they stay like that for a few moment, Crystal in Cato's arms, her head buried in his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Crystal can feel his heartbeat beating steadily beneath her and in some kind of weird -good- way, it calms her down. Her breathe starts to back to its normal pace, and her body finally stops shaking.

-o0o-

* * *

**I know it's been a while since my last post, but I hope I still have readers out there {} pretty please read my story :D keep on reading!**


	9. 9 Being Ignored

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky. I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why. –Untouchable, Taylor Swift_

Crystal wakes up, feeling the warmth of morning sunlight hitting her cheek. She blinks a few times and looks outside the beautiful window. She sighs and shakes her head, remembering what had happened last night. She then realized she fell asleep on the couch. And that wasn't just it. Beneath her, is the one and only asshole that she hates so much. She jumped and calms herself. 'It was an accident. You didn't mean to sleep with him.' She quickly turns and walks to the window to open it.

"You awake" a voice greets her, making her startled and jumps back a few inches.

Crystal turns her head around to meet Cato's blue eyes staring at her. She decided not to say anything back and just takes a deep breath, feeling morning air filling her lungs.

"Oh, so now you ignoring me?" he asked again, frowning this tim, not liking the lack of response from the girl.

'That's actually not a bad idea..' she thinks to herself.

So, with a glare to Cato, she picks up her bag and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Cato just sits there in disbelief.

-o0o-

* * *

**Short chapter, next one will be kinda longer, promise :) keep reading please please please**


	10. Haven't Changed A Bit

_I'm ganna live my life, I know that we're gonna be alright –Live My Life, Justin Bieber._

When Cato got out of the bathroom, he sees that his roommate is already left. He sighs. He doesn't know what's wrong; he doesn't even understand what is happening between them.

Looking at the mirror one last time, he runs his hand through his hair to mess it up a bit. Then, his eyes caught the reflection of the clock. 8.48.

"Shit!" he curses loudly. School start at 9. He storms outside the apartment and sprint to school.

-000-

He reaches the school gate 5 minutes late, but that's not a problem. He glares at the school guard and gave him a -what-are-you-looking-at- looks and continue running inside.

The hallway is already empty. He curses slightly. His first class today is Panem history, and the teacher is strict.

He sneaks in to the class but his teacher manages to notice him.

"Mr. Easton" he called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm, to my seat?" Cato grins innocently. Unfortunately his charm doesn't work.

"Detention after school." He said without any room to discuss. "Now, sit down and no mister, no buts."

Cato closed his mouth back and grits his teeth. He walks silently to his seat while the teacher continues his lesson.

"So?" Aaron whispers to him after Cato sits down.

"What?" he looks straight to his teacher with a killing expression on his face.

"What makes you late? Or should I say..who?" he grins.

Cato frowns at him. "What do you mean who? I didn't bring 'friend' over on Tuesday night." He pauses a few second. "Oh.. you mean..?" understanding hits him.

Aaron laughs "So? What did your new roommate do?"

"She fucking yelled at me, run away, then came back and woke me up. Not to mention she cried the whole damn night." He smirks. "Great night, huh?"

Cato chuckles at his friend expression. "Dude, what have you done?" Aaron asked him.

"Nothing." He shrugs.

Aaron sighs, knowing his friend attitude, what have he done might not be pretty. He was about to say something but the teacher start spreading a test paper, so he decided to wait.

-000-

Cato walks upstairs into his apartment. He's tired after school and detention. He's going to open the apartment door when he notices a note on the handle.

Reading the note, it said,

'You forgot to lock the door this morning, moron.'

Cato swore he can hear Crystal voice snap at him, he chuckles at the thought.

-o0o-

* * *

**On to the next chapter! Yes!**


End file.
